Another Era Of Turmoil
by DevilsDoCry
Summary: The ten Tails and Madara have been defeated,yet of the 80,000 shinobi only 3000 remain. Now after 25 years of relative peace and regrowth,another era of turmoil is about to rear it's ugly head
1. My first day

I own nothing

* * *

It was a strange feeling for Naruto to finally see an end to conflict and pain. No more would he have to tick off comrades from a mental checklist every time another wave was launched; the ten tails husk laid lifeless and inert in front of him with Madara crushed beneath it. This had been a victory for all shinobi, for the entire world, yet Naruto couldn't feel the same elation or joy as his comrades did. Where they saw the end of conflict, all he could see was a long road ahead of all of them, a road lined with the fallen, their gazes dead and empty for the rest of eternity. Naruto felt hollow inside, empty, starved of all his joy. The battle with Madara had come at too high a cost for all shinobi. Everyone knew it but couldn't accept the fact right now.

Tired of his pondering Naruto closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift, if only for a little while, into nothingness.

* * *

**25 years later...**

Shikarmaru's day had been a tiring one. Aside from liaising with all of the separate Kage and only just catching his daughter's Genin graduation, he now had to report back to the Hokage and relay his day's findings. Walking along the curved corridor he noticed a familiar Jonin slumped up against the Hokage's door, napping. Smiling to himself Shikamaru couldn't help giving him a rude awakening. Crouching down Shikamaru pressed his fingers together and concentrated on his chakra as black tendrils erupted from below his feet. They seemed to hiss as if they could taste their target's helplessness. Slowly creeping their way across the floor the shadow made its way up the Jonin's leg ever so carefully, before arcing beneath its targets armpit and slithering its way up his arm.

With a twitch of his eyebrow the shadow grabbed hold of its target's arm in a death lock before causing it to repeatedly slap its owner in the face, much to his chagrin.

"Sleeping on the job again, Naruto. I'm glad this is peace time and no one is actively trying to kill our Kage," jested Shikamaru while continuing to beat Naruto with his own arm before releasing the jutsu's hold.

"Whatever happened to, 'Hey, Naruto. How's your day been?' First Asura now you," replied Naruto, rubbing his reddened face.

"Asura? Why would he be here? It's never good for any side when the ANBU have to be called," said Shikamaru worriedly.

Asura Sarutobi was the child of Kurenai and Asuna. After Asuna's death Shikamaru kept his promise to his old teacher and continued to watch over his wife and child. Eventually, when the time came, Asura followed the path of his parents and became a trainee ninja at the academy. Shikamaru still kept watch in these years, eager to see if he was truly his teacher's child. Even though he came across as underwhelming in exams and bored by the very thought of hard work, Asura still managed to graduate and ended up on Shikamaru's Genin team. From their time together Shikamaru managed to come to an understanding with his pupil, but was still displeased that Asura never opened up to him. He seemed to shut himself away completely on his graduation to Chunin and thereafter his ANBU appointment, the latter being the focal point of a long running argument with the former Hokage Tsunade.

"You know Kakashi doesn't tell me anything. Seems like being his former pupil doesn't count for anything when you're Kage," pouted Naruto.

Knocking on the great wooden door Shikamaru gave Naruto a weak smile as he was beckoned to enter. Huddled over a mountain of paperwork Kakashi looked close to his boiling point, his temple twitching at every stroke of ink on paper. Aside from a few wrinkles here and there, some from stress, others from age, Kakashi hadn't changed in a quarter of a century. The only difference being that he now wore the title of sixth Hokage after Tsunade's retirement. Adding to the mountain of papers with his own Shikamaru seated himself in front of Kakashi.

"Anything new to report?," asked Kakashi monotonously, not bothering to look up from his papers.

"Lord Raikage still thinks he should be allowed to expand outwards from the village, the Tsuchikage thinks we aren't doing enough to help his people, the Kazekage is content as always, and the Mizukage is still asking if you're single. So no, nothing new. What did Asura want?" quizzed Shikamaru.

Kakashi stopped his writing and eyed his advisor carefully. Of all the Konoha 11 Shikamaru had always been the sharpest, always wanting for any information that could help the Leaf. For him to ask a pointless question off the cuff peaked Kakashi's curiosity.

"I gave him a new mission is all. You have never delved into village matters that are none important. Don't tell me you're worried about your pupil," replied Kakashi.

"The ANBU are what they are for a reason. They don't go on fact finding missions or peace talks. Stop toying, Kakashi, what's the truth?" asked Shikamaru.

"It's because of the ANBU's history that I have given him this new mission. I have reassigned him to something a little less self-destructive. I shared your sentiments when Tsunade made him an ANBU, and now that I am Kage I am making amends for her decision. Asura should have never been an ANBU," said Kakashi monotonously.

"You don't just reassign the Leaf's Black Lion to the regular ranks. It would be too much of an alien experience after being detached from the village for so long."

"My thoughts exactly. If he is left to his own devices he will just shut himself away again. No, I have given him new purpose. I made him a Jonin teacher as of yesterday." Kakashi smiled.

Shikamaru was conflicted, he was proud of his student and knew that, as a teacher, he could finally leave a positive imprint. On the flip side, however, Shikamaru was terrified for the genin. Asura had inherited his father's casual attitude, but it had been five years since Shikamaru had last seen him, and the rumours about him were both sickening and terrifying.

"Don't look so concerned, Shikamaru. Even though people say he has turned into a ruthless machine, I assure you the Asura you knew is still the same as he was. As pleasant and distant as ever," said Kakashi, returning to his writings. "Oh, and on the way out, can you tell Naruto to stop eavesdropping? I'm sure captain Yamato has improved his scary face since last time."

Shikamaru still couldn't help feeling slightly uneasy.

* * *

**Training field 4**

It was the middle of summer in Konoha, a gentle heat boring down onto the dying grass of the training field. Tucked away in the shade of a tree, Asura lazed contently while listening to the gentle roll of the air along the grass, thankful for the refreshing breeze. It had been a long time since Asura had worn the uniform of the regular forces, and he was finding it a pain to adjust to. No longer were his olive arms bare to the sun. He now had to make do with rolling his jumpsuit sleeves up to his elbows. Asura was thankful that he no longer had to wear his ANBU mask, though, which in today's weather would have been stiflingly hot, causing his long black locks to stick and cling to the back of his neck.

Asura was still figuring out what sort of test to run with the three young strangers he was about to meet for the first time. When he was a Genin, Shikamaru made Asura and his two teammates survive out in the wild for a week, armed with a single kunai and a couple of shuriken. He explained to them after they had passed that he wanted to test their determination and will to survive. Asura contemplated using this test himself, yet he couldn't help but remember the animosity he and his teammates had felt towards Shikamaru for a long time after the test. They had been thrown in the deep end without so much as being introduced.

_No, I don't want them to hate me just yet. Maybe the bell test... No, that's Kakashi's way. Gah, this is too much to think about_. He had never been fond of pass or fail tests. Asura believed more in gauging someone's skill and working to improve it, rather than giving an arbitrary mark of one's performance. _Wait, that's it! It's perfect,_ thought Asura, rolling from his branch up high and landing with a thud on the flats of his feet.

Seating himself on a grass mound, Asura couldn't help but feel a flutter of excitement as he spied what looked like his young charges a few hundred yards away. Narrowing his eyes Asura tried to see what they looked like in the distance. He could see a young Leaf kunoichi, her blue ribboned forehead protector gleaming against her short dark locks and porcelain skin in the midsummer sun. Like most young girls from the Leaf she wore a short pale green dress with a pair of dark shorts underneath. Asura guessed that she must have been about level height with his elbow, which made her tall for a Genin, as Asura himself was a few inches taller than Guy.

Walking next to the Leaf kunoichi was a boy from the Hidden Sand. The Sand's insignia gleamed off of his forehead protector, he was dressed in the traditional Sand outfit, a long loose robe with a pair of shorts underneath, his legs bandaged from his knees to his sandals. The light robe was in stark comparison to his dark brown complexion. He seemed to be a head shorter than the Leaf kunoichi yet walked more determinedly.

Lastly, walking just behind the other two Genin was a boy from the Hidden Mist, who in comparison to the others, stood out a mile with his all-black sleeveless jumpsuit and pale skin. The Genin had his hands firmly wedged in his pockets as he dawdled behind his two future companions.

Asura couldn't help but smile and think back to his first time meeting Shikamaru. All of that pent up anticipation, the butterflies that careened inside his stomach just waiting to burst forth, and then the disappointment he felt when he had been told his test. _That isn't going to happen today. I ain't letting these kids down._ Reaching into his jacket's breast pocket, Asura plucked out a toothpick and placed it lazily in between his front teeth. Seeing that the Genin were but yards away, Asura stood to the attention of his students. He was just as giddy to meet them as they were to meet him.

"My name is Asura Sarutobi, and I will be your Jonin teacher until you all become Chunin. As you can tell I am a Leaf shinobi," said Asura gesturing towards his forehead.

Asura saw a faint sigh of ease from the Leaf kunoichi.

"But don't let that fool you into thinking I have preferences. You are all equally mouldable lumps of clay right now. Your academy ranks mean nothing to me. This will be the last test you ever have. After this you're either useful or not," finished Asura, twirling the toothpick amongst his teeth.

The three Genin in front of Asura seemed stunned at what he had just said. They had all assumed that once they passed their graduation they would automatically be put onto a team. They had never even considered being sent back to the academy to retrain.

"Now that I have introduced myself, who might you be?" Questioned Asura

The trio nervously squirmed on their feet, none of them eager to bite the bullet and introduce themselves, until finally the leaf girl seemed to swallow her nerves and pluck up her courage.

"My name is Shikara Nara. I'm ten years-old and finished fifteenth in my class. My teachers say that I am very adept in Genjutsu, but I'm let down by my Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. I am pleased to meet you, teacher!" Said the young Nara girl breathlessly.

_So Shikamaru and Temari, the wily dog._ Asura smiled to himself. Next was the boy from the Sand whose jangling nerves seemed to have been calmed by Shikara's boldness.

"The names Bee, you see. I'm ten years-old and came eighth in my class. The teachers at the academy said I was a good all-rounder but couldn't concentrate worth a squat. Nice to meet you, teach," said the young Sand Genin as he extended his fist to Asura.

Looking at the child Asura couldn't help but smile. _A miniature killer bee, huh? Well, at least he isn't rapping all the time,_ thought Asura as he bumped the young Genin's fist. Lastly was the boy from the Mist who hadn't so much as made a peep so far. His eyes didn't seem to give anything away to his demeanour. After a rigid moment of silence, he finally spoke up.

"My name is Geki Ryu. I'm eleven years-old and came third in my class. The instructors said I had a natural talent for Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, but a lost cause when it came to Genjutsu. I'm a year older than my counterparts because I failed last year's test and was sent back to the academy. It's a pleasure to meet you, sensei."

Looking upon his young charges, Asura couldn't believe his luck. Each of them were their own person, they had their own individuality, their own strengths and weaknesses that they would have to work on. "Well," pondered Asura, "seems as each of you has been so upfront and honest with me, why don't you let me treat you all? I'm sure you all skipped breakfast this morning. So let's make it my treat." He finished with a smile.

As if on cue each of the Genin's stomachs groaned at the very mention of some form of sustenance. Shikara looked as if she was about to pass out from shock, and Bee could've cleared the Hokage's mansion with his leap for joy. Geki merely nodded in agreement with Asura. Smiling to himself Asura stretched his limbs out thoroughly, making sure to crack his joints a few times before re addressing the trio.

"It might be my treat, but it won't be my money, last one to Yakiniku Q pays the bill!" shouted Asura before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"You stingy asshole," shouted the Genin in unison

Bolting through the forest Asura lost sight of his students in an instant. Leaping from branch to branch Asura cleared the woods in no time. Emerging just behind the Kage monument Asura slowed his pace down and landed on the third Hokage's likeness. _Hey, gramps, it's been a while since I've came up here. Sorry about that, but Tsunade has been running me ragged these last couple years. Wow, I forgot what the view was like up here. You can see the entire village can't you? You can see it re-growing little by little. Just a shame that you weren't around to see us properly united in peace time. Anyway, I've got to go. See ya around, grandpa._

And with that Asura leapt off of the third's effigy and hopped from rooftop to rooftop at break-neck speed, the wind slashing at his face as he made his way across numerous houses. Before he knew it he had arrived at Yakiniku Q with no signs of his students. Leaping off of the restaurant's roof Asura spotted a flower cart in the street. _I got time for another stop_, thought Asura as he bought a bunch of flowers and took off running across the rooftops again. It didn't take long before he arrived at his destination.

Taking one of the baskets at the entrance Asura made his way amongst the row of marked graves until he came to the one that was of interest to him. Kneeling down Asura ladled some water onto the stone and began scrubbing the rough granite. _So they've put me in charge of my own team. Crazy, huh? I couldn't tell who was more nervous, me or them. The way Shikamaru talked about you, he makes you sound like a super-sensei. Always giving each of them the time of day and always being totally honest with them. What if I'm not up to it, Dad? what if something goes wrong and I'm out here cleaning another tombstone? What would you have done? Did you ever have these thoughts? I guess it's hopeless asking a hunk of rock for advice, but it's all I've got left, really. Mum doesn't know I'm back yet, and neither does Shikamaru. I don't think they are going to be so eager to talk to me._

Asura spent what felt like an eternity just staring at the gravestone, he had never met his father,never spoke to him man to man or asked him for advice. Everyone remarked that Asura was his fathers double, albeit for the long curling locks and red eyes of his mother. Even though he had been shown pictures of his father,Asura could never really connect the images to the word. His father to him had always been this stone in the grass.

Realising the amount of time he had spent knelt Infront of the grave, Asura replaced the dry dead flowers with the fresh ones he had bought,taking just another moment to look back upon the grave. _Good talk, Pop,_ thought Asura as he turned to walk back to the graveyard's entrance. Looking at the height of the sun in the sky Asura guessed it was around midday as he leisurely strolled from the graveyard back to Yakiniku Q.

Making his way through the entrance of the restaurant, Asura could see each of his students fidgeting in a corner booth by the entrance. Walking over Asura casually sat himself down next to Shikara, as each of the Genin slowly realised that their teacher had arrived.

"We've been here for an hour, teach, and were starving. What's the deal, you fall asleep?" said Bee pointing an accusing finger at his teacher.

"No, I was getting some advice from some old friends. Anyway you all pass. Let's eat," replied Asura, flipping through the menu casually.

"You mean to tell me we have all trained rigorously to be elite shinobi for the past six years, and all we had to do was win a race to a restaurant?" shouted Geki, his temple threatening to burst.

"Well, I did have a friendly spar lined up for after our lunch. But if you insist,that can be your test instead," smiled Asura.

Bee's look of pure joy turned to elation at the thought of having to spar Geki, while Shikara looked terrified and began to fidget even worse in her seat than before.

"Now don't get too excited. The three of you will be facing me, and be warned, I don't plan on going easy," said Asura with a devilish look.

* * *

Brought to you by DevilsDoCry

Kindly beta'd by JoannaBoboletta


	2. Their bad day

**I own nothing**

* * *

Asura patted his full stomach in contentment. He had eaten himself bloated at Yakiniku Q while his students were careful not to overfill themselves in anticipation of their test to proceed as Genin. Asura had been keeping a steady eye on each of them as he plowed his way through dinner.

Shikara for the most part stayed quiet,her only contribution to any conversation was to be the majority vote or to mimic one of the others' opinion. Bee had taken it upon himself to be the center of attention, and hadn't been able to control himself when it came to asking Asura anything and everything. When he wasn't pestering Asura he was giving his other Genin the same treatment, getting only the coldest of shoulders from Geki, and just a polite nod from Shikara.

"_Surely they should know each other by now, or has the academy changed since I went there?" _thought Asura.

"Hey, for all of you being the same age, you were surely in the same class? You talk like you hardly know one another," asked Asura.

The trio looked at their teacher in disbelief, not knowing if he was acting like a dumb glutton on purpose, or if he was really thick headed.

"Well..." spoke up Shikara before being interrupted.

"We have only just properly met today. Sure we recognise each other from our time at the academy ,but other from that today is a fresh start," answered Bee.

"You weren't in the same class?" said Asura with a puzzled tone.

"No. When we first entered the academy we were split into classes of corresponding villages and taught by a teacher from the same village. At break times we were allowed to intermingle with other children, but it was a rarity. The first time the different village's Genin work together is on their Genin test," said Geki cooly.

"Seems a bit unfair to me, having to go through a pass or fail test with people you don't know at all. But on the flip side, it's highlighting the students who can adapt quickly with very little forehand preparation," said Asura, idly picking pork out of his teeth.

"_Now it seems like the race wasn't such a bad idea after all,"_ thought Shikara.

Sensing Shikara's unease, Asura turned to his student. She hadn't been able to stop fidgeting the entire time they ate and she looked petrified, her eyes were as big as saucers and her porcelain skin had turned a ghostly shade of white. Asura could almost hear her heart pounding inside her head, like a thousand jackhammers, the noise was almost deafening. Touching her hand Asura could feel how clammy it was.

"Are you okay, Shikara? You look like you're ready to faint; would you like to see a medic?" asked Asura worriedly.

"No, thanks, teacher. I'm sure I'll be fine," smiled Shikara.

Even though she was smiling Asura could see straight through her, how her heart almost escaped from her chest when he addressed her directly, how her lips quivered and trembled even as they formed into a false smile. "_I always thought any child of Shikamaru would be just like him, lazy and relaxed. But this child, she's been on edge since this morning, and right now she almost died of fright from being talked to. What happened, Shikamaru?_

"Alright then, if there isn't an issue I will pay up here and I will meet you at training field four in twenty minutes. That should be enough time to grab any equipment you might have," said Asura as he walked to the counter.

"_And just enough time for you to get a plan together."_

* * *

The wind from earlier in the day had picked up. Instead of gently breezing through the grass, it flattened it to the earth in submission. Wafts of dirt and dust were blowing across the wide open plains of training field four. In the time they had been given, Geki and Bee had both rushed home to grab every piece of weaponry they could get their hands on, the holsters strapped to their thighs and waists were filled to bursting with kunai and shuriken. Geki had done one better than Bee and had a tanto strapped across his back. In the distance, Asura could see him testing its edge on one of the numerous trees outlining the field.

"You know, if you keep doing that you'll end up blunting the blade," said Asura, appearing before his Genins in a cloud of smoke.

"You're three minutes late," said Geki, placing his tanto back in its holster.

Geki's chest was quickly rising and descending as a prominent bead of sweat made its way down the bridge of his nose.

"And you're impatient," replied Asura sternly.

Looking past his student, Asura could see the marks in the bark where the blade had dug into the flesh of the tree and ripped at its skin. "_The cuts are so shallow and yet he seems tired by just that little exertion, so this kid talks a big game but how's his delivery."_

Forming the ram seal Asura, summoned two Kage Bunshin to flank either side of him. "_A fair one on one for each."_

"Begin!" shouted Asura, as himself and his clones took flight.

* * *

Kakashi had been hunched over his mountain of paperwork while Shikamaru scanned through the list of Genin teams for the third time. Kakashi noted that the worried look on his face seemed to multiply the more he looked over the list, the red throb of Shikamaru's temple threatening to overcome his face.

Looking down at his own copy, Kakashi couldn't quite understand his worry.

Team Asura: Shikara Nara, Bee, Geki Ryu

Team Uzamaki: Shikaku Nara, Chori Akimichi, Inoi Yamanaka

Konahamaru corps: Minato Uzamaki, Eien Terumi, Shirato

"Konohamaru and Naruto have both produced fine teams of Genin who have gone on to be some of the finest shinobi of this generation. As for Asura..." said Kakashi before being cut short by his subordinate.

"He is an untested instructor who, until forty-eight hours ago, was one of the ANBU's deadliest. You cannot deny the truth in some of these rumours, lord Hokage. I fear his training and time with the ANBU has tainted him," sighed Shikamaru.

"After all this time you still cannot trust Sasuke. I can't blame you for your mistrust. He has however been a great asset as the ANBU's commander. You cannot argue with results, Shikamaru," replied Kakashi with authority.

"Results I can't argue with, the ways and means that they were achieved... That's something I can argue against. Since the near extermination in the last war, the ANBU have become aware of their redundancy and their increasing signs of brutality are becoming ever present."

Kakashi stopped his idle stroking of ink onto paper and cast his eye over his advisor. Shikamaru was not lazily hunched as he normally was. Instead he was sitting upright, his spine rigid as his hands clasped onto his knees as he returned his superior's gaze.

"You're not one to mince words, Shikamaru. You suspect something don't you?" questioned Kakashi, looking for a chink in Shikamaru's mental armour.

"All I have at the moment are rumours and slithers of information, no concrete evidence at all, but my gut is crying out to me that something has been feeling wrong lately in Konoha," sighed Shikamaru, as he allowed himself to slump into his regular posture.

Kakashi's visible eyebrow raised itself a few centimetres at Shikamaru's words, but knowing that this particular shinobi liked to have all the data in front of him before compiling anything, Kakashi decided not to pry any further into the subject.

"What is the other matter bothering you?" questioned Kakashi, noticing that the frown on Shikamaru's forehead hadn't subsided.

"Asura… someone should be watching how he tests his Genin. You know what he can get like," trailed off Shikamaru.

"You must be going deaf in your old age then, or did you just choose to ignore the footsteps of a dozen Kage Bunshin making their way away from here?" asked Kakashi.

The slight jab at Shikamaru's pride seemed to lessen the strain of the frown on his forehead as he let out a slight sigh. "Send for Hinata Hyuga as quickly as possible then. Her Byakugan can keep an eye on all of them, and if need be she can shut down Asura's tenketsu points if _it_ rears its ugly head."

"Agreed," said Kakashi.

With a quick flash of his ink scribe, Kakashi had the order written out. Slapping his palm on the floor a familiar seal appeared before Kakashi as his loyal Ninken dogs appeared out of the smoke.

"Find Hinata Hyuga as quickly as possible," said Kakashi, as he passed the orders over to the greying pug perched on top of a bulldog's head.

"Hyuga. Always so tricky to track all that soap and silk. Regardless I have her scent," said Pakkun, as he and the other Ninken dispersed in a flash.

* * *

Geki had dangerously underestimated what his teacher meant when he'd said he was going to go all out; it hadn't been an idle bluff. As soon as the trio of Asuras had taken flight, Geki performed the seals for the Hiding in the Mist technique, to shroud him and his comrades in a dense fog.

His effort had been to no avail, however. Instead of being attacked from above like he expected to be, he instead felt an odd tingling sensation and the hair on his arms prick up as spikes of electricity crackled and arced their way through the fog. "_He's using the water from the condensation as a conductor. Either I hide or get electrocuted or dispel it and get pummelled_."

Not knowing if his comrades were being set upon, Geki dispelled the Jutsu, to then see the crater form in front of his feet as Asura-or an Asura clone-plummeted back down to earth feet first. The shockwave sent Geki hurtling back into the tree that he had been testing his tanto on. Geki's back bore most of the brunt of the impact, yet the searing pain blurred his vision as he fought his stomach's urge to expel most of its contents. Finding his feet again, Geki gripped at the handle of his tanto as an Asura slowly made his way towards him.

"Surrender or die," said Asura, as he took up a ready stance.

"Never," said Geki rather weakly, before his world turned black.

* * *

Shikara couldn't see anything in the thick fog. Before she had time to prepare a Jutsu of her own, Geki had summoned this fog. Ambling around in it, the young kunoichi pointed a sharpened kunai out in front of her, hoping-no pleading-that she didn't have to use it.

Using the weapon's point like a blind man would his stick, the kunoichi groped out blindly in the fog. That was until she met with a pair of ringed red eyes. As soon as she locked eyes with them Shikara realised she was under the influence of a Genjutsu. Remembering her academy tutelage, she began to lower her chakra, scrunching her eyes to concentrate and hopefully break the Genjutsu if it was ocular. The rhetoric chant replayed in her mind._Count to three… one… two… three… breathe. One… two… three… breathe. _

Opening her eyes with the last expulsion of breath, Shikara was shocked by the sight in front of her. Geki's mangled corpse had been beaten to a pulp, the pale skin around his eyes deep violent shades of maroon. The Genin's body was riddled with deep slashes and burns, but the most revolting thing about it was the way the boy's spine had been crumpled up like an old accordion.

Bee-or whatever the pile of entrails was-had been mercilessly blasted to pieces, the only thing to recognise him by was the charred metal of a Suna forehead protector. Looking at the sight, Shikara's eyes began to flow before she felt her body falling forward into nothingness.

* * *

_"That dumbass. We agreed on using my Sand Release: Earth shell, before he cast his Hidden Mist Jutsu. Now if I try it we'll be buried in quicksand, and with this fog I can't make out anyone."_ Keeping on his guard, Bee's ears pricked to the sound of hurried footsteps, just before his teacher leapt out from the mist and struck him with a glancing blow that instead of hitting his temple nailed his forehead protector.

It didn't make the dull ache emanating from the front of his skull feel any better, the strike making Bee's vision flicker for a second, but that was all Asura needed. The assault on the Genin had worked to inch-perfect precision. Once he had Bee stunned, he swept his legs out from underneath him, and planting his feet firmly in the Genin's stomach, launched him high above the shroud of fog cast by his teammate.

Bee's senses had only just came back to him as he heard the whistle of the wind whipping through his ear drum, as he suddenly realised the imposing trio of Asuras flying to meet him mid-air.

"Geki! Grab Shikara and run, I'll hold him!" bellowed Bee as he clenched his fists.

Kicking against an air current, Bee dove back down to the earth to try and meet the team of Asuras head on. But as the ground came closer into view, so did an open-toed sandle.

* * *

Placing Geki's unconscious body against a tree stump, Asura became all too aware of the eyes that were watching his every move. Raising his arms in a surrender motion he turned to meet a squad of Narutos, a Byakugan-activated Hyuga, and a pack of the Hokage's veteran Ninken. Lowering his arms, Asura let out a sigh as he released the thread tied around his middle finger that was attached to the kunai down his sleeve.

Looking back over at his students, Asura realised why the veteran Jonins were present.

"They aren't badly injured, and I saw to any injuries they may have. They're simply unconscious," said Asura, lowering his arms to his sides.

The Naruto clones dispersed as the original took the place of one of their number. Looking at the Genins Naruto couldn't quite tell if the Jonin-sensei was telling the whole truth.

"He isn't lying, Naruto, I watched the whole thing with my Byakugan active. He pulled all of his Taijutsu strikes, he only hit the boys with a fraction of his strength. However, that Genjutsu you cast was worrying. Tell me why did you use a Genjutsu that makes fears reality?" questioned the Hyuga head.

"Because I have no time for a Kunoichi whose main fear is if her hair doesn't look quite right, or that she lost in romance. For her to fear for her teammates' well being to such an extent to be able to visualise something like that is a credit to her. She genuinely cares for her teammates," said Asura with a steel in his voice that he had long forgotten.

"Okay, next question, smart ass," spat Naruto.

It had been sometime since Naruto had last seen the son of Asuna and Kurenai. When they'd last met, Asura was only a bright-eyed Genin waiting for his Jonin teacher to walk through the door. To see the now grown Jonin acting in such a way, unnerved Naruto to say the least.

"Why try and electrocute your students? What does frying them teach them?" said Naruto, prodding a questioning finger into Asura's chest.

"Geki has been said to be a prodigy among the Hidden Mist. He has a natural talent for tactical awareness. I only cast a simple discharge Jutsu, but Geki saw the risks of my lightning mingling with his water-based Jutsu and dispelled it immediately to avoid harm to his peers," answered Asura matter-of-factly.

"Feh," uttered Naruto, not convinced with his explanation.

"And I suppose kicking one of your own pack skyward has some deep wisdom to it as well?" spoke up the elderly Pakkun.

"Bee has a determination and energy I haven't seen or heard of since the days of your generation. When he knew he was about to face defeat, he warned his comrades to scatter and faced me head on, knowing that he never had a chance against me," finished Asura, growing tired of explaining himself.

"Now that I have concluded my test I wouldn't mind some peace before my Genin awake," said Asura coldly, staring down the much older Jonin with his red eyes.

* * *

Hinata walked in pace with Naruto as they made their way through the halls of the Hokage's mansion. Naruto could still feel the palpable itch in his temple from the anger he'd felt earlier. Hinata had tried her best to calm him, but even his wife's words couldn't reach him. Hinata knew he was seeking council from elsewhere.

* * *

"He's a rather odd one isn't he?" boomed the voice of Kurama.

The giant fox sat upright with its hands gripping onto the haunches of its rear legs, its many tails idly swaying behind it.

"Odd isn't the word. When I talked with him briefly outside the Hokage's door, he came across as a pleasant, eloquent shinobi. But then on the training field… there was no feeling of killing intent or malice, just..." meandered Naruto, struggling to find the right words.

"Like his personality became ice," finished Kurama.

Kurama had lived for many years, over forty of them spent with Naruto, and in that time, the giant fox had came to have a pleasant relationship with his Jinchuuriki. Even though Naruto had sought the fox's council less and less as the years went on, Kurama was still thankful that Naruto would seek it.

"I suggest keeping an eye on him. Your Hokage will most likely be advised to do the same. His attitude is strange for a Konoha shinobi," said Kurama, stroking at his chin.

"Thanks for the advice, geezer. Looks like I'm needed back in the real world," smiled Naruto before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

_"Little punk._"

* * *

Shikara was the first of the Genin team to awaken after being knocked unconscious. It took her a couple of seconds to realise she wasn't spread-eagled on the floor but sat up against a fallen tree stump. The back of her neck ached slightly from where she suspected the blow that knocked her out had struck. Looking to either side of her, she could see her teammates coming back to consciousness.

Looking in front of her, she saw her teacher sat on another tree stump, gently gnawing on the toothpick perched on his front teeth. From the groans Shikara heard from either side of her, she knew her comrades were fully awake.

"Wha… what happened? Why does my face ache, and why is bastard-sensei smiling? Being kicked in the face hurts you know!" roared Bee, forgetting himself.

Shikara's hands leapt to her face in shock at Bee's outburst, yet all Asura did was start laughing.

"Give me another chance, I'll plant this asshole head first!" shouted Bee, incensed at his teacher's laughter.

"Yes, that's the kind of grit and determination I need on my team. Congratulations you all pass!" exclaimed Asura.

* * *

Kakashi's ear pricked up as a gust of the late afternoon's wind,made the bells hanging on his nightstand chime happily to themselves.

* * *

**Like to thank Joana boboletta for beta reading again**


	3. Her first lesson

I own nothing.

* * *

Shikara hadn't slept well that night. She couldn't help remembering that scene in her head. Pieces of Bee's remains scattered everywhere, while Geki laid snapped in half. Teacher had said that this scene, this fear of her allies harmed, came from within her own subconscious. Then there was the question of her comrades' actions: both of them had wanted to protect their fellow Genin. "_But for what reason? They both knew that it was a pointless sacrifice." _These thoughts kept on making their way around Shikara's mind, even as the morning's sun edged its way over the hokage monument and into the belly of Konoha.

Looking over to the small travel clock by her bed,Shikara could see it just ticking by the hour mark, it was 5 AM. Shikara could feel the tingles of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach, in anticipation of the day to continued looking at the blank landscape of her ceiling, as her body refused it's protest for sleep.

* * *

The tendrils of the first morning lights were just starting to make their way through Bee's bedroom window, the glare off the glass dazzling onto the sprawled-out form of the young Sand Genin. Bee was reluctant to stir from his bed; the blow he had been dealt by Asura had greatly swollen his jaw. "_I got off lucky with it being swollen. He could have taken my head off with a strike like that. Having him as our Jonin could be fruitful."_

Looking to the clock ticking away at his bedside, Bee could see that he still had another hour before he had to go meet up with the rest of the team. "_Ah, five more minutes"_. Bee's snores drowned out the chirping of the cicadas outside, as his dreams turned to grand battles with his mentor.

"Today I'll clock him good," mumbled Bee as he returned to his peaceful slumber.

* * *

Geki had risen early; yesterday's developments had him troubled. Not so much that he had been easily defeated by a superior opponent, because that had been set in stone the instant Asura agreed to fight them.

What was worrying Geki was his lack of ability with his tanto. Hidden Mist shinobi were said to have a knack for bladed weapons, yet here he was in his back garden, drenched with sweat, muscles crying out in disagreement, the grip on his tanto wavering as he assaulted the uprooted tree stump for the hundredth time this morning.

The surface of the stump had been completely butchered, all of the bark covering its outside had been stripped away haphazardly with multiple tanto strikes. Only a few had managed to cut any deeper than that into the innards of the stump. With each strike Geki gritted his teeth as the grip of the tanto rubbed against his already bloody palms. "_No lesson without pain. I will ascend this feeling"_

As he once again prepared to assault the felled tree, Geki felt his body give out. Drained of energy he reluctantly allowed himself to collapse onto the soft grass. Closing his eyes Geki honed in on the serene bird song that was starting to take place around Konoha. For the first time that morning, he felt at peace.

* * *

Asura puffed lazily on the cigarette perched in his mouth, letting it balance on his lower lip as he watched the Hidden Mist Genin give up his battle with the tree stump, only just managing to catch a loud expletive from his position up in the trees. Asura could see a flicker of rage overcome the Genin as he buried the tanto's point into the centre of the stump.

Gripping the cigarette, Asura took a few long deep puffs before flicking the butt off of the side of the trunk he was straddling. Asura had managed to quit for quite some time, but the addition of him having to train and supervise a Genin team sent his mind into overdrive, and just the one always seemed to steady his thoughts. Looking at the watch on his wrist Asura could see that it was 5:35 AM. He had asked his team to assemble at 6 AM sharp, yet after yesterday's events, Asura wasn't sure if his team would have the same eagerness to get started as they had yesterday.

From what he saw they had the foundation of starting to work together as a team, yet it was their individual talents that needed to be worked on first before any of them could be useful as a coherent unit. Reaching into the right breast pocket of his flak jacket, Asura pulled out the small weathered notepad and pencil that he kept with him at all times. Looking down at the yellowed pages, Asura went over the list of exercises he wanted to go through with them.

6 AM-6:30 AM, Gentle warming up and pulse raiser

6:30 AM-8 AM, Taijutsu practice

8 AM-8:30 AM, Breakfast (location undecided)

8:30 AM-10:00 AM, Chakra control drills

10:00 AM-12:00 AM, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu practice

12:00 PM-12:30 PM, Lunch

12:30 PM, D rank mission.

Putting the notepad back into his flak jacket, Asura could feel a familiar set of eyes on his back. Dropping his chakra to next to nothing in an instant, Asura was met with the same red ringed eyes as his, as he met face to face with his mother.

"I know mothers like to drop in on their sons from time to time, but most just knock on their door with a pot of stew. They don't go skulking after them and hide with Genjutsu," chuckled Asura, before his laughter was cut short by a slap across the face.

"Ten years. You up and leave without reason for ten years. I thought you were dead or worse. All I got from Shikamaru was a half-hearted excuse about the ANBU, and Kakashi wouldn't even look at me. Ten years I've spent wondering if I have to bury someone else..." Kurenai stopped herself, only just realising that she was pouring her heart out to thin air.

* * *

Shikara's nerves hadn't abated in the half an hour of sleep she'd managed to steal. Thoughts of the Genjutsu that had been cast on her had been replaced by the worry of the days coming training. It was common knowledge that her father had been Asura's teacher, yet when she pried for information at supper last night, all she got was the same thing from her father as always.

"You're a Genin now, kid, you have to make your own decisions," Shikamaru would lazily reply.

Shikara wouldn't like to admit it to her father, but Asura ever so slightly terrified her. He wasn't a mean teacher nor did he seem to enjoy what he did to his students, yet if that was him holding back his power, then just what kind of tremendous might was he capable of? These questions continued to plague Shikara's mind, even as she mindlessly staggered into one of her team mates.

"Hey watch it... Oh sorry, Shikara, I didn't notice it was you," said Bee as he picked himself up off the floor.

Shikara gasped when she looked at the Genin's face, his jaw obviously swollen and an angry purple welt spread from his left cheek to his chin. "_He managed that while holding back, what would have happened if he went all out?"_

"S… sorry Bee, it's my fault, I was caught up in my own thoughts and lost the sense of my surroundings," said the young kunoichi, rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's okay, I was hoping to run into you or Geki actually. I didn't want to be waiting around all alone," mumbled Bee, struggling with his jaw.

The Genin pair made their way through the morning glow of Konoha, oblivious to the residents still asleep as they made light but loud conversation.

"So I'm coming back down to earth, and all I see is this sandal getting closer to my face. That's when the world went dark," regaled Bee. The young pair had managed to make their way to the training ground early, yet they still found their mentor and Geki standing there impatiently.

"Ah, it seems like we've all got here early today. Seems as we have five minutes, is there anything you want to talk to me about that happened yesterday?" asked Asura, as he sat down in the grass.

Shikara felt taken aback by the sudden question. "_Jonin are the villages' veteran ninja. They've killed before and will again. Why is he so thoughtful of our feelings?"_

* * *

"Why can't I make a mark with this tanto, I've re sharpened it and I'm still having less luck than yesterday," spoke up Geki. It had been a struggle to ask for help, but his morning's exercise had left the Genin frustrated and looking for answers.

"To put it simply, you're being limited by your own physical prowess. Add in that you are clearly unskilled with the weapon, and you should arrive with your answer," answered Asura blankly.

"_Weak and inept. He's saying I'm weak and inept_,"

"However, it's clear to see with all of you, that you have yet to tap into your latent power. All shinobi are born with chakra, aren't they? What you three are is an untapped well of might. Observe," said Asura walking over to the nearest tree.

Assuming a fighting stance the older Jonin clenched his right fist, ready to deliver a punch. All the Genins saw of it was a sudden crater emerge, running halfway into the tree. Dropping out of his ready stance, Asura moved to an adjacent tree and reassumed his stance.

"Now add chakra," said the Jonin as he clenched the same fist again, yet this time a faint blue glow was being given off, and this time, instead of a crater appearing, the entire oak exploded as Asura's fist connected.

"Even if your body isn't strong you still have your chakra, your spirit to rely on. But that will be learnt later on today. For now it is time to begin our day, and nothing works better than something to raise the pulse," said Asura looking at his team.

"This one is rather easy, just dodge the fireballs," said Asura, forming the seals with his hand.

"Katon: Grand Fireball," uttered Asura, as his words became great spheres of flame.

* * *

Shikara hadn't expected her teacher's methods to be so direct. After a half hour of dodging fireballs, she was nursing a burnt shoulder and her fine black hair had been lacquered to her forehead with sweat. Looking at her fellow Genin she was pleased that it wasn't just her who had a hard time dodging the flames. Bee's robe had small burn marks covering it, and he too had sustained a burn injury, the exposed red thigh evidence of the connection. Geki had managed to avoid being burnt, but was exhausted from the effort, his black jump suit clinging even tighter to the young ninja.

"Now that all of you are warmed up, some more than others," said Asura, casting an eye towards Bee and Shikara, "we shall continue our day with Taijutsu practice. Bee and Geki pair up. I will pair with Shikara," said Asura, gesturing towards where the ground was more level and not a scorched waste.

Shikara hadn't noticed the solid lump form in her throat from the mention of having to spar with Asura. "_Oh god, he's going to mop the floor with me, and he'll see how terrible my Taijutsu is!" _Shikara almost jumped out of her skin when Asura spoke again.

"Erm… Shikara, you're spacing out like yesterday. Come on, the boys have already started sparring," said Asura.

Looking over to the level clearing, Shikara could see that her counterparts had already started their attack on each other. Geki was being aggressive and pressing his attack, as Bee danced around his opponent's moves. With the grace of a water dancer, Bee bent his body ninety degrees and avoided Geki's straight punch,but was punished the next instant as the punch turned into a downward elbow and struck the youngster square in the gut, knocking the wind straight out of him. After steadying himself Bee bowed to his opponent and resumed his ready stance.

"Don't worry about them," said Asura, waving his hand in front of Shikara's face.

"I just want you to concentrate on striking me, now take up your stance!" barked Asura, as he dropped low into a defensive posture.

_"I just got to hit him, I got to make one connect,"_ thought Shikara, as she clenched her fists and readied herself. Looking into her teacher's eyes, she could see him already beginning to analyse her. The dead look in those eyes scared her a little,"_It's all in your head, it's all in your head,_" she thought, as she lunged forward for a low dive at Asura's unguarded feet. Reading this Asura reacted in kind, jumping gracefully over Shikara's outstretched feet, and tapping her gently on the forehead.

"That's one, reassume your stance," commanded Asura, dropping low once more.

"_Ok, i just have to break his guard,"_ Shikara thought, as she once again lunged. This time aiming for the slight gap in her teacher's guard. Noticing that she had took the bait, Asura locked his forearms around his student's leg, grasping her calf in a vice grip. Feeling that the grip on her leg was only getting stronger, Shikara flung her other foot at her teacher's head, hoping that he would break his guard to block her foot.

Asura anticipated this and flung Shikara like a rag doll, causing her to tumble around in mid air before landing heavily on her feet in front of her instructor. Once again, Asura tapped her on the forehead.

"Two, reassume the stance," said Asura, repeating the command.

This carried on for another hour before Shikara collapsed in a heap, exhausted, frustrated, and slowly acquiring a bruise on her forehead. The young kunoichi punched at the ground beneath her feet. "_Damn it, he's just too good. How do I get better if I'm constantly screwing up?"_

Dropping out of his stance, Asura took a seat on the grass beside her. Asura didn't say anything, he sat there and let her vent while he kept a close eye on his other sparring students.

"It's funny, fifteen years ago I was the one punching the ground while your father just sat there and let me. He tried to get me to cut it out, that my outburst was 'troublesome', and all I could think was, 'Why aren't I good enough? How could I ever beat this guy?'"smiled Asura.

Shikara had stopped punishing the grass, but Asura wasn't sure if she was paying attention.

"That's when he explained what the word shinobi meant. It meant to endure, it meant that I had to endure my feelings of helplessness, that I had to endure being put flat on my ass every time, because if I couldn't endure, then I couldn't survive. I had to overcome my shortcomings whilst embracing them, that's what being a ninja is."

"But I'm just a weak little kunoichi," squeaked out Shikara.

"As was Lady Tsunade and Mistress Sakura. They both thought they were once weak little kunoichi. But they overcame that, and they're part of a select group of people to nearly kill me. Keep working hard and one day you too might make that list," smiled Asura, heaving himself up off the ground.

Asura offered out his hand to the Kunoichi as she seemed to ponder on his words, he stood there for a moment waiting for her to take his hand. Instead she batted it away.

"If I'm going to endure, then I better start by getting back up on my own two feet," smiled Shikara, taking up a ready stance.

Asura couldn't help but chuckle. "_So it seems your words work better on your own daughter then they ever did on me, Shikamaru."_

"Alright then, let me see you grit those teeth," said Asura, dropping back into his defensive pose.

* * *

"Gonna get some ramen, gonna get some ramen. I kicked Geki's butt, I kicked Geki's butt," sang Bee, as he marched his way towards breakfast.

Geki skulked behind his teammate, sporting a welt on the back of his head that would rival Bee's. During their spar neither could overcome the other; they had been at a deadlock. That was until Geki slightly miscued his jump, allowing Bee to somersault over him and plant his foot straight into the back of his head, knocking the Mist Genin out cold.

To say he was sulking was an understatement. The young shinobi was radiating a foul mood, and a thunderstorm seemed to be forming over his head. Turning onto one of Konoha's main roads, the familiar waft of cooked meat and noodles permeated the air. With his nose twitching and his jaw salivating, Bee took off at breakneck speed ahead of his team, almost blowing out the tea lanterns spaced out around Icharuka's ramen hut as he dived onto an empty stool.

Entering shortly after Bee, Asura noticed a familiar yellow-haired shinobi plowing through his eighth bowl.

"So this is how the hero of the world starts his day, eh? Troughing down ramen as if it's going out of fashion. Aha it's stress eating, from having the latest Ino-Shika-Cho to train. Tough break," laughed Asura, as he took a seat.

Slurping down what was left in his bowl, Naruto turned in his seat, gazing at the younger Jonin. Asura could feel ice grip his stomach as the more experienced Jonin gazed at him. The waves of killing intent crashed against him as the fist connected with his face, knocking him out of his chair.

"Don't act friendly with me, dumbass, she only asked for an explanation and you ran away. It's been ten years, she just wanted to know why," spat out Naruto, as he belted Asura again.

Asura could see his vision fading in and out, but remained completely aware of what was going on. He could hear everything Naruto was saying, as the Jonin continued to hit Asura.

"Enough Naruto!" bellowed Kakashi.

The Hokage was flanked either side by ANBU shinobi, instead of the ceremonial robe, Kakashi was wearing his flak jacket and jumpsuit. A sign that something was seriously wrong.

"Your issues aside, I need all Jonin to assemble. Your Genin teams will be led to a shelter by the ANBU, and do it hurriedly," barked Kakashi.

"What's wrong Lord Hokage?" Asked Asura.

"We are under attack,"

* * *

Once again I'd like to thank Joanna boboletta for beta reading.

Any and all feedback is extremely welcome.


End file.
